In games, such as racing games, a player competes against other opponents. For example, in a single player game, a player may race a car against opponents' cars that are controlled by artificial intelligence (AI). The AI-controlled cars are automatically controlled during the race according to pre-set specifications. During the game, the player attempts to beat the AI-controlled cars to record the fastest time possible.
In another type of game, referred to as a real-time multiplayer game, a player competes with other live players. Real-time multiplayer games may increase the interest in the game as competing against a real-life person may be more entertaining than competing against just AI-controlled opponents. Additionally, players may connect with friends and compete against the friends. Providing the chance to compete against friends may further increase the interest and also cause a player to play the game more and for longer times. However, there are times when a player's friends are not online at the same time as the player. Thus, the player can decide to play with random people or may play a game in which only AI-controlled opponents participate. In some cases, when faced with this scenario, a player might not be as interested in the game or may decide not to play the game.